


Funkie

by lilolilyrae



Series: A Heistwives Kinda Job [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Oceans movies
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: As you wished, another part of my Heist Wifes Series!This one shows the women getting together in their heist family, and how they actually all take part in the planning of the job :)





	1. First Appearance: Daphne Kruger

**Author's Note:**

> Please regarding that, while still mainly focusing on HeistWifes, this fic is now also Rose/Daphne (or ArtWifes as [CaptainPKM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPKM/pseuds/CaptainPKM) calls them)!  
> #dontlikedontread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea why I named this fic 'Funkie'?? I think I was drunk at the time I drafted the first version and needed a title... Something about merging a few words? I honestly don't remember which ones xD
> 
> Taking suggestions for alternative titles!

Daphne Kruger truly enjoys the life she built for herself.

At least, she enjoys that she is good at it.

Yes, she might never have been the brightest person when it came to studying mathmatics and chemistry in school- but she had other skills. And she simply chose the course of life that made best use of them.

Her best feature are Daphne's, for lack of a better word, _people_ skills. And one of those skills made sure that she was definitely brighter than any of the people in the room would suspect...

It's both because by now she has a reputation to maintain, and for other reasons- reasons that made her choose this kind of reputation in the first place.

First of all, someone who obviously doesn't know what they are talking about doesn't get taken seriously- which means no trouble of 'wrong' political affiliations, or other scandals when she's sleeping with the wrong person just for fun- the public always expects the other party to be the wrongdoer.

Instead of taking her seriously, people focus on her charm and beauty- and that, she can deliver.

 

 

_"Who are you wearing?"_

Yes, she has brought it far with her way of life, sitting in a chair high above the journalists, talking about the upcoming Met Gala.

And of course she knows what this woman actually wants to know. She's not _that_ dull. Instead of answering, however, she looks at the dress- "Uh-" pretending to be checking for a brand tag.

"I mean, who's dressing you", the annoying journalist follows up.

"Uh? I dont know yet?" leaving it to them to decide whether that means she actually doesn't know yet- or just hasn't understood the question yet.

"The designer!"

"I - dont- know- yet. But as soon as i do you will be the very first person that I tell!"

As if. Daphne doesn't even know that reporter's name, or who she works for. But nevertheless, pretending that she doesn't notice those facts just plays well into her role of the naive pretty head.

Yes, she might not be intelligent. But _naive_ isn't one of her prime charcteristics, either.

 

She's good at her life, good at acting, pretending.

And her acting behind the cameras is just as well, maybe better, than when she's in front of them.

The only problem with her lifestyle is- absolutely no-one knows her true person. 

Some caught glimpses, different true parts that, together, form a completely different person than the one the public knows as Daphne Kruger, celebrity extraordinaire. 

Some people consider her a friend.

She hasn't had anyone she would consider a true friend, worthy and trustworthy of her secrets, since middle school. 

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Sorry this is bad, no time and no beta reader :s~~  
>  Thank you @ tumblr user [jackwolfskid](https://jackwolfskid.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this chapter!
> 
> I'm really trying to write Daphne in a way that, while showing her as be completely badass, doesn't make her another incredible mastermind. Because, while intelligence can be trained to a certain extend, not everyone has an IQ of 150- and that's just another part of human diversity. Daphne Kruger is amazing in her own way.


	2. First Appearance: Rose Weil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much money does Rose owe whom??? I did notice that I left a blank there...

 

"Okay, we need a designer" Lou states after watching that Daphne Kruger person scramble for words on stage.

"Exactly" Deb agrees, smiling. 

 

They still work perfectly well together: Deb has the crazy ideas, knows approximately what kind of people they need and whether they have a chance of getting one- and Lou has the connections, the infinite memory of people with the right skills.

"...so a lot of them we could target... but Anna still has to approve them." 

Of course. Deb didn't forget about that problematic, she was just certain that Lou would still have a suitable candidate on hand.

And Lou delivers.

 

They immediately go to find this Rose Weil, and the fashion show they find her at just underlines their motivation. So does the information Lou had been digging out on the woman.

"It's bad. Frozen assets, and they confiscated her passport and she owes --- to the ---."

"Sounds _amazing_!" Debbie herself sounds a little awed as she says that.

"Yeah i think we got lucky... She gambled _everything_ into this."

Looking around, Debbie knows that that was a bad gamble.

"This is a flight into nowhere!"

Lou just snorts out that the investors looking a little worried.

"Well look at this trainwreck!" Deb bursts out.

Lou bites back a laugh. Deb is amazingly cute when she gets all worked up over something. 

 

 

* * *

 

Rose is reading her blog- well, the blog about herself- as usual, but other than usually it doesn't make her feel any better about herself, at all. She used to love the exciting _newness_  of it, it made her feel up to date with the world- now she hates the technology for spreading things so fast and without a way to stop it.

And how she _wishes_ she could stop it, block it, _eradicate_ it from the Web... And what her _own_ blogger writes of all things:

 

> _Rose viles new collection is like taking a tour through your grandmother's closet- just as dated..._

Dated? Alright, so she has made better collections, but this one isn't _that_ bad. Is it? And it's only lacking her usual spirit because she has been so _worried_ lately... Yes, she's sure of it, she will be at her best again once this is over... Absolutely certain... _Why_ are there suddenly tears in her eyes? 

 

"Congratulations"

The voice comes seemingly out of nowhere, but as Rose looks up, she sees a gorgeous blonde woman right in front of her.

"Who- are you?" she asks, having completely forgotten her manners, as well as the fact that lately, when someone's addressing her, it's never good news.

"Big fans" the blonde says, and Rose can't even tell whether she's mocking her. Well, she gotta be, right? No-one's her fan anymore.

"Very big" another voice --complies-, and Rose's eyes flicker to the source- another woman, brunette...

"That was-"

"just..."

"gorgeous."

The two women finish each other's sentence.

Very cute, very cute, but Rose can't even appreciate that very much, not with everything that's going on.

"No it wasnt-" she sniffs, "it was a _disaster_!"

"I think you're being very hard on yourself." the blonde interjects. 

"Very." the other agrees.

Rose shows them the blog, and they call the article cruel.. and untrue... Rose is seriously considering the possibility of having hallucinations, because _no-one_ should have this good an opinion of her right now.

She tells them all about her problems, and the blonde states just how it's all Rose's own fault- as if she didn't know that anyways! Either it isn't a hallucination after all, or her own mind has turned against her as well.

She keep talking though, no matter what, talking to someone who actually seems to listen is better than crying and drinking all alone.

"... I'm going to prison, and then I'm going to be very poor!" she sobs a little at the thought. 

"What- if we could make all of ths go away?"

Her head snaps up again. At this point, she doesn't even care what she has to do to make a change, she's open to everything and until now hasn't come up with anything... nothing can be worse than this humiliation.

"H-how?"

"Dress Daphne Kruger for the Met Ball?" it's definitely supposed to be a statement, the way this woman is saying it, the way her posture is speaking. She is sure of this- this _insanity,_ with the slight elevation of her voice as a question in the end obviously only for Rose's benefit. _'Dress Daphne Kruger for the Met Ball?'_. Rose might have no idea who this Kruger person is, but she hasn't lived under a rock of isolation and shame long enough to forget what the Met is yet. So the only question left she can ask is-

"Are you mad??"

Of course, the woman denies that. So does her companion, and they both seem so _sure_ of themselves... Rose would really like for this to be realistic, so...

Then she remembers another possible group of people that would feel very sure of themselves while making fun of her.

Journalists? No, they decline that very thoroughly...

So, what else can Rose do but follow them into this insanity? 

And really, maybe a little crazy is what she needs right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember a lot of dialogue, but often not who said what exactly... Sorry? :s
> 
> Chapter not beta read


	3. Rose Weil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-04
> 
> I said at the beginning that this was still HeistWifes centric, but ooups another ArtWifes chapter with Rose here!
> 
> Hope you can deal with my writing style when writing Rose's POV, it's just how I imagine her thinking xD

 

The two women have what seems like a job offer for Rose, and after mentioning that they are operating from one of their homes and everyone will stay there during the thing, whatever it is exactly, Rose is all too happy to go there with them.

They are sneaking out of the fashion show before it is even over, leaving investors, models and press behind.

Rose can't wait to get away.

And the other two- Debbie and Louise, apparently, although they seem to call each other Deb and Lou only, are really _astonishingly_ good at avoiding to be seen... Whatever it is they're planning, it is not going to be legal, Rose is sure of it. Then again, she's already safely on her way to prison, so whatever happens can't make things any worse, now can it?

 

After being led to what appears to be something like a warehouse, Rose does feel a bit wary.

But the inside of the building is surprisingly nice. Not as extravagant as mist of her own style, but- comfortable. 

Once inside, she gets offered another drink- "Just water, please" because she has had enough and if she wants to not fuck up this job as she did the last one she might as well try and be sober for a while.

Then they show her a picture of the women they were talking about. 

She is _beautiful_. 

Blinking, Rose tries to focus on the technicalities of this- "Good body- good boobs- _huge_ features... eyes like bambi!" she can't, however, shake all of the surprise of just how beautiful this person is out of her voice as she states: "Yeah, she can take quite a lot!"

Rose doesn't mention how attracted she is to the woman in the picture. She doesn't even know why, exactly, except that it is what she is used to... It would certainly not be necessary to hide, not with how _enamoured_ her employers, the two women, clearly are with each other.

In past times, it was necessary to hide it, as she had learned early on how people, even the ones not immediately against her very nature, would call her _biased_ , unable to make proper decisions concerning fashion- but in reality, maybe she is especially good at this _because_ of how she views women.

 

Lou ans Debbie ask her to ignore the fact that this diamond monstrosity they show her will destroy Kruger's beautifully delicate features... But what is another sin when it will safe her from prison? even if it's a fashion one, a strike to her very core? 

Oh dear, the things she has to deal with.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't y'all love how experienced™ Rose immediately looks through Debbie and Lou's relationship but doesn't even comment? :D  
> When do you think will the rest of the new team catch on?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	4. A HeistHome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-06  
> This might be the last part I post for a while, as I'll be on the road (on vacation) with a still unknown amount of internet or time to write!
> 
> I'll do my best to post things if I do write something, but no promises :]

Debbie is amazed at how Lou talks Rose into doing their thing. Into using the tussaint- despite thinking, apparently, that the diamonds are hideous? 

Deb had laughed, earlier, when Lou had taken screenshots of a picture of Daphne as well as of one of the tussaint on her ipad before they left. Screenshots, for the sole purpose of swiping them around in front of Rose's nose?

But now she has to admit: sometimes, the use of easiest tech to back up your cause is just the way to go.

 

They tell Rose that it will take a while to get the rest of the needed members for the heist, and that Rose can just leave a phone number behind or come back in a few days by herself. But- surprisingly, and without actually being invited- Rose decides that she would rather stick around, probably too afraid someone will come and put her into jail prematurely.

Which... alright. So at least the crazy fashion scientist (as Lou has taken upon calling Rose, and as Debbie can't help herself from calling her in her mind) is less likely to run off, but it also puts Debbie in front of a problem: She would really, _really_ like to grab Lou and take her to bed after that performance, after playing together so seamlessly... The memories of the day alone are enough to be getting her wet.

The way Lou had looked up at her while sitting next to Rose in the backstage area of the fashion shoe. Legs spread in a fashion that was just so _butch_ it was nearly sexual, eyebrows raised...

And then, back home, walking around Rose and Deb- then sitting down so slowly it nearly looks like she was crawling towards them... Deb had been really glad that Lou did all the talking, not sure whether she would have been able to.

 

Now, Rose is asleep in the bedroom right opposite to theirs.

And Deb does not want to test the theory of whether the older woman sleeps tightly enough not to wake at her and Lou's sexual exploits...

Oh well. Splashing a bit of cold water onto her face in the downstairs bathroom, Debbie reminds herself that she has really, really been through worse.

Her libido does _not_  agree with that statement. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Hope you still liked it :)


	5. Debbie and Lou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 208-08-08  
> Tiny chapter written at the airport yesterday :]

Despite the cold water, Debbie is still feeling agitated when she leaves the bathroom to rejoin Lou in the seating area.

A few day, maybe a week of no sex during the final stages of the heist with everyone around, that she could deal with. There it would even be clever, no distractions necessary during their ploy.

But this?

Deb really doesn't want Rose to walk in on them, she doesn't even know whether the woman would be alright with two women being together, much less two of her criminal accomplices.

 

Lou, of course, has no such inhibitions.

She's waiting for Debbie as she returns, seemingly casually leaning against an armchair. 

"Hello, beautiful..." she drawls, grinning crookedly and extending her arms at Deb as she steps closer.

Deb rolls her eyes, but can't stop a smile from spreading over her own face, and lets Lou pull her close.

The other woman meets her in a passionate kiss.

It's tongues entwining, teeth nipping at lips, sharing breath.

After quite a while, Debbie breaks free, gasping. 

"God, Lou, don't start something we can't finish!"

"Who says I don't intend to finish this, darling?" Lou drawls, pushing a curl of Deb's hair back behind her ear. "Or did the thought of someone else in the house become so unbearable to you?"

"Lou! We work with her!" Deb shushes her.

Lou just laughs.

"Alright, if you really don't want to do this, I'll stop... But just so you know, I ain't taking a hotel room just to protect your decency, no matter the share in that heist of yours!"

Debbie laughs and leans against her again, hiding her face in the crook of Lou's neck.

Damn, this is hard.

"I suppose..." Lou starts, setting her chin onto Deb's head and absent-mindedly drawing a hand through her hair, "that we could always use a shower..."

Deb grins into Lou's skin. So inventive, her lover, as always.

"As long as you aren't using the line of using water on me, because we both know that once we're in there together, that's just not gonna happen!"

Lou just laughs, pushing her away from her body and taking her hand to drag her back to the bathroom. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make this M-rated or nah?


	6. Debbie and Lou /PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-09  
> @Tatea who's always commenting on this fic: this one's for you xD
> 
> Btw there's some tumblr post somewhere saying that Cate Blanchett is so top, she made Sandra Bullock a bottom for an entire movie- so yes my feelings exactly xD Debbie's still a pretty top personality, but with Lou... Oh damn <3
> 
> Warning: M-RATED CHAPTER AHEAD!

As they make it into the bathroom, Deb can only stand there while Lou locks the door behind them.

As Lou turns around, Debbie is leaning against the sink, still trying to catch her breath- and immediately failing when Lou starts shedding her clothes before walking towards her.

They don't talk. They don't need to. They know each other well enough to know exactly what the other thinks, what the other feels.

Lou presses Debbie's back even harder into the cold porcelain, but she has no time to protest as their lips meet in a searing kiss.

And really, she never intended to protest in the first place.She needs this, the force of it, and Lou knows that. 

Knows her.

Lou shows exactly how good she knows Deb as she sucks on her lips while pressing a hand right between her legs still over Debbie's clothes. She damn nearly sees stars.

 

Pushing Lou back, Debbie makes quick work of her clothes, the other just leaning against the opposite wall, looking, appreciating.

Deb grins at her as she lowers her panties, and as soon as she's naked, Lou is there, pulling her into the shower.

Their mouths collide again as Lou fumbles with the faucet- and they jump apart as they are suddenly hit with icy cold water. 

Pressed against the shower wall furthest away from the water, Debbie can't help a giggle as Lou is staring at the shower in betrayal.

"Not quite as sexy as I planned this to be..." she grumbles while setting the water to the right temperature. Looking up to see Debbie biting back a laugh, she has to grin herself, and within seconds they are both laughing out loud.

 

Once the water is finally warm enough, Lou pulls the still laughing Debbie back into her arms and presses a kiss to the side of her lips.

Debbie instantly forces herself to stop laughing and turns her head to fully kiss Lou instead. She draws her lip into her mouth, releasing it with a pop and starting to suck at Lou's neck. Her lover gasps, hands holding Debbie's ass cheeks in a firm grasp and pulling her impossibly closer.

Debbie sneaks a hand inbetween her legs, immediately finding her target.

Lou's head falls back as Deb gets to work, stroking, twisting her fingers inside her.

Deb bends down a bit to get a better angle, and finds herself eye to eye with Lou's nipple... She draws it into her mouth, increasing the pace of her fingers at the same time.

It doesn't take long for Lou to come, the built up tension taking her over the edge with a groan.

She's so beautiful, Debbie thinks, standing up straight again and stroking her arms as Lou shivers through the aftershocks.

 

Once Lou has herself under control again, she presses Debbie to the wall, nearly out of range of the water beating down.

Before Deb can react, she's kneeling down in front of her, motioning to spread her legs a bit, and Deb complies, shivering in anticipation. 

With one hand she spreads Deb's folds while pinning Debbie's left wrist to the wall with the other. Then she goes to work with her mouth and tongue, pinning Deb's second wrist to the wall as well.

As Deb gets close, her hips start moving on their own accord, and Lou takes a hand to hold her still. Debbie whimpers, and Lou lets go of her second wrist as well to have a hand free to finger her lover.

Once she notices she's free- which, for the record, takes quite some seconds as her brain is already mushy from sex- Deb's hands move to Lou's head in an instant, holding on for dear life.

Lou presses her fingers in deep, lips closing around Deb's clit, sucking and licking continuously until Debbie freezes completely, head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream.

 

Lou gently withdraws her fingers but keeps licking, albeit slower, until Deb drops her hands to her shoulders and pushes her away, feeling too sensitive. 

Lou moves back and groans, moving her head around and massaging her neck with one hand while holding onto Deb's leg with the other.

"Well, now my neck is bound to hurt for a week... Whatever, totally worth it"

Deb giggles.

Lou looks up at her again, smiling. 

"I love you. So, so much."

Debbie only blinks down at her and shivers.

"What?" Lou asks with a soft smile.

"Cold" she sniffles.

"Oh, you old sentimental..." With a sigh, Lou pulls Debbie back into the stream of water. But they are both smiling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear I'm too tired for this, hope it was any good!


	7. First Appearance: Amita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-11

The next day, Rose leaves for the inner city to do some 'anti-stress shopping', dressed in a inconspicuous robe of Debbie's and a barely fitting shirt of Lou's.

Debbie feels a bit disappointed that they didn't know that yesterday- they could've worked then and through the night, and enjoyed their alone time now...

As it stands, now they have work to do.

 

Looking through the informal personnel files of hackers Lou kept in one of her many folders- 'paper just isn't as easily hacked and multiplied as computer files, Deb!'- Debbie can't help but notice something:

"They're all Russian?"

It's not that she has a bias against Russians, or anything, it's just that they are literally _all_ russian? It's like the occupation is limited to one heritage. 

And, alright, so maybe she has a little bias. Not against many people she's met personally, but it's just that the entire country is quite homophobic, so...

"They're hackers." Lou replies, barely looking up from what she's reading.

"Are there no hackers who aren't Russian?"

"And there's barely any Russians who aren't hackers!"

Lou shakes her head at the paper she's been reading, folds a paper plane out of it and let's it fly over Debbie's head.

She shakes her head, but also has to grin at her ridiculous girlfriend. 

Origami out of important documents on potential targets: that is so Lou.

 

 

Debbie decides to let the matter of hackers rest for the day and take it upon herself to recruit another essential member of their crew, someone she has long since set her mind on.

If Lou will decide on a hacker in the meantime, she's sure it will be a decent choice.

 

She goes through the alleys of New York alone, looking around as if searching for something, or as if interested in the items on sale, while in reality she knows exactly where her destination is.

It itches in her fingers to go and try out her pickpocketing skills again as well as those of deception, but this isn't the time and the place.

 

 

The first time she passes the shop, she sees two woman starting an argument inside, and, not wanting to interrupt, Debbie takes a right into another alley, intending to return in a few minutes.

She's got the feeling that the discrepancy between those two will come to play in her favour.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Amita is really, _really_ just trying to do her job.

Of course, that turns into arguing with her mother.

As always.

She nearly wishes she could just agree with her, if only to make her stop talking in that screeching monotone that makes her skin crawl.

But this matter isn't something she's willing to even compromise on:

Her mother wants her to just marry someone already.

As if.

It's not just that she doesn't want to marry someone her mother chose, but there's also the fact that she has never touched a man, or anyone for that matter, and she isn't planning on ever doing so.

Her mother seems to think that now that her father is gone, they desperately need a new man in the house, in the shop. But she gets along well alone. Not like anyone would manage to be with someone like her...

 

Suddenly, she sees a familiar face outside the window, she looks more closely through a lense- some might think it more difficult to recognise someone while they're upside down, but Amita has worked here long enough for it to be second nature- and yes, that is most definitely Debbie Ocean! What on earth is she doing here now? She's only just been released from prison, she can't possibly already have any diamonds she needs the serial numbers to be erased of?

Either way, it's going to be a welcome variety to the usual way of things over here.

Amita stores away the stone she had been working on, and, calling over her shoulder that she's taking a break, she's out of the shop and on the street, hurrying to catch up with Debbie.

She must have seen her for sure, but Deborah Ocean has never been one to come to people - others simply come to her.

 

A bike crosses her path, and she has to jump to the side to let the guy through- 

"Debbie!" she calls out, afraid the other woman will not wait up.

Hearing her, she turns around and smiles.

Amita smiles relieved in return and hurries even more to catch up with her.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Amita. Long time?"

"Felt longer. Are you alright?" 

She's heard stories about what prison does to people, but from the looks of it, Debbie is unharmed... Of course, that doesn't mean she isn't facing any internal wounds.

Debbie just nods and goes back to walking, slower this time to accommodate Amita's shorter legs.

For a while, they just walk side by side, looking at the people around them.

 

"Sorry about Danny" Amita finally breaks the silence. 

She hasn't been sure about whether or not the news about his death might have been extragerrated... And Debbie's reaction isn't clearing it up for her either. Maybe she should ask Lou should she see her, the two have always been close, so if Debbie tells anyone... 

Not as in Lou tell debs secrets, just in case actually dead and not want retell

"Sorry bout your pops" Debbie replies, subtly turning the topic away from herself.

"What are you doing here?" Amita changes the topic just like Debbie, albeit less smoothly than her. It seems neither of them want to talk, or think about the dead.

 

"I might have something for ya- a job."

"You want to run some stuff through the store?"

Already while asking it Amita can sense that it's not just that.

"A little more than that." 

Amita can hear the smile in Debbie's voice.

"How long would it take you to make seven pieces of jewellery if the stones were already cut?"

"Probably... Five or six hours?" that's the minimum of how much she charges at the store, anyways.

"How long if I told you you wouldn't have to live with your mother anymore?"

She answers immediately, and without even thinking: "Less!"

Debbie smiles.

They keep walking for a while, but Debbie doesn't bring forward any more information on what kind of stones she needs to be put in jewellery on short notice and why, so Amita's thoughts begin to drift.

Living somewhere else.

Maybe still a shared flat, but with women her age instead of her constantly screaming mother- or, of course, her own flat.

It's not that Amita hates her mother or anything, but- life would be a _lot_ easier if she could afford her own place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amita being asexual is a personal headcanon of mine due to her confusion at Constance's "use the eggplant emoji!!!" xD  
> I know in the movie it was just intending to show her not being up to date with text message lingo, but well, headcanons happen.  
> And I know very well that asexuals can have romantic relationships, as will Amita at the end of this series, this part just shows her own self consciousness towards the topic!
> 
> Btw I'm open towards her ending up with Constance in this fic if anyone asks for it in particular, but it's not rly an otp of mine so otherwise I won't include it, mainly just bc everyone of those women ending up in couples who, apart from Lou and Debbie, didn't even know each other until the heist, is just a tad unlogical...
> 
> Which means: apart from HeistWifes and ArtWifes there's gonna be one more HeistCouple max!!! Choose wisely :D  
> I could also write an OC for one of the others tho, still open to any prompts!


	8. First Appearance: NineBall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-13
> 
> Sorryyy this is tiny and could need some rephrasing but damn I only had time to write for like 15min
> 
> Also, why is this turning so Debbie centric when really Lou is my fav???

Even after explaining most of the details, Amita agrees to their plan immediately. 

Deb is relieved. 

She's certain she could have found a jeweller elsewhere- after all, she considered every single possibility while in prison.

But Amita is by way her favourite. A friend, maybe.

 

Amita stays at store for the time being, Deb will tell her when it is time to roll.

At least _someone_ who won't be around constantly, cockblocking her and Lou... Friendship really only goes that far.

Oh, Deb really wants an evening just to themselves, her and Lou, and no more working except on each other's pleasure for a minute... Maybe just relax and enjoy each other's company. 

 

When gets home, she immediately sees that her wish won't come true for the time being.

There's a woman in a jamaican looking outfit staring at the laptop set on one of their couch tables, Lou transfixed by what the other is doing on she screen. She even tells her to be silent, what can be that important that Lou tells Deb to be quiet??

Oh well.

So they at least found their hacker? And this one isn't russian... Maybe Deb will even be able to- well, at least not openly _mis_ trust her immediately. 

Except "Nine-ball" won't even tell them her real name.

And "we use real names around here" is a policy of Debbie's that she would really like to keep. No honour amongst thieves, but you have to be able to trust your partners at least somewhat, and having an actual name to a person is the very minimum. 

Well, this time around it doesn't seem like she has a choice.

 

 

So this is her life now.

At least the woman seems to know what she is doing (yes, alright, Deb was a bit impressed that she managed to hack herself into the electricity of their- Lou's? Their's?- own building), so maybe it won't be that bad.

Even if their hacker is a pot smoking person with no respect for style.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahah Debbie is just so freaked, gal you lived in your bubble too long, appreciate different cultures a little... Don't worry she'll get around and they'll all be besties <3
> 
>  
> 
> Btw: anyone interested in what Rose had been up to while in town? Didn't write anything yet but if sb wants me to I might :)
> 
> If not: next is more Nine Ball aka whatever her real name is (anybody know? I tried to look it up but didn't find anything) and her sister Veronica!


	9. Rose's Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-17  
> Tiny weenie chapter again because I got caught up in a Star Trek story that was supposed to be a tiny oneshot but got out of hand, and now today when I wanted to write HeistWifes again I barely had time to write at all... SO sOrry!!! Still posting it now so at least you'll know I didn't abandon this :]

After one day and two nights of hiding out in the dungeon of the criminals- well, it was really rather an entire warehouse filled with rather expensive furniture, but the point about them being _criminals_ still stands- Rose has enough.

This is not like her, she is just not _made_ to sit back and wither away in the shadows.

Rose is feeling catched, like a little bird in one of those way too small travel size cages...

She needs the sunlight, and people, living, breathing, talking  _people_ all around!

 

So she decides to go out.

Of course, still being paranoid about one agency or the other catching up with her, recognising her and putting her into prison makes the entire affair a little difficult. 

So she asks her fellow criminals for a change of clothing. 

 

 

After changing, Rose feels as if put into a different cage, a beautiful, colourful bird trapped in these _distasteful_ brown robes. Although she has to give it to Lou and Debbie, their style works for them in their own way...

Not for _herself_  though, at all!

Well, it is the way it is...

 

Taking a taxt into town, Rose suddenly notices that she has no idea where to go to.

All her usual places are way too high-maintenance for someone dressed as she is right now, all her usual acquaintances she can't be seen with. 

What does someone even _do_ in town, someone- _ordinary_?

Even the thought of how she looks at the moment makes her want to hide, maybe behind sunglasses or makeup, but she knows given that that's what she is already wearing usually, it would just make her being recognise more likely.

Still. Her face feels naked without the foundation and mascara and fake lashes. Naked and old.

 

Feeling spontaneous (and really just blurting out the first thing that comes to her mind when the cab driver asks her) she decides to be let out by the cinema. 

At least this is an activity she can do alone. 

And in the dark.

 

Walking into the building, she notices that she has really not been up to date with the latest film releases: none of the names seem even remotely familiar, and that even though about half of them are sequels of some kind!

Then she sees a face she would recognise everywhere. 

Beautiful Bambi eyes, gorgeous neck, and that hair...

What was her name again?

Ah, it's on top of the poster, she must have the lead role in the movie: Daphne Kruger. 

 

Decision made, Rose goes to the counter and gets herself a ticket.

It won't hurt to look at the pretty face she will be dressing a little longer, will it? After all, she needs to know just what the other woman looks like.

Or so Rose reasons with herself.

Really, she just enjoys looking at Daphne.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr and instagram: @lilolilyrae


	10. Nine and Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-19  
> This starts with kind-of another flashback to the day before Nine was recruited by Lou.

Nine wakes up to the soothing light of the slowly setting sun.

It had been a long night before, and it will be a long one now. No use waking up before anyone is online, just a waste of breath and energy.

 

First things first, she checks her laptop. Nothing. Well, nothing interesting. Nothing worth looking into on an empty stomach just to be the first to get the job done.

If it's gonna be a day of small hacks and gambling fraud, she can just as well wait.

Getting up, she puts on her clothes from the night before (no use putting on fresh clothes on a dirty body) and takes her washbag and a fresh shirt with her to the communal showers.

 

On her way back, Nine makes a trip to the laundromat and collects the clothes reliably brought and forgotten there by Veronica.

With a sigh, she opens the door to their apartment and winces as it falls closed behind her with a clonk.

"Lesliiiee!" comes a shout from the kitchen. "I can hear that you're awake!" 

Her sister. The only one left who Nine allows to call her by her given name.

 

"I'll be down in a second!" she calls. It's become a tradition of sorts: her breakfast is Veronica's dinnertime.

With a sigh, she dumps the clothes as a pile on her bed and starts climbing up the tiny stairs towards the second floor.

She knows that at school, Veronica likes to tell people how she's living in a three story apartment with two bathrooms.

That every floor has basically one room except the second floor where bathroom and kitchen are squished together, and that the second bathroom is the communal shower of the entire building, no-one has to know.

And the water in their own bathroom hasn't flown in a long time. No use in half-assed paying another bill when you can instead make sure the electricity is payed for and just use the public toilets, right?

At least they have water in the kitchen and don't have to use bottled water to cook anymore... Hopefully, no-one will come to check that that pipe isn't quite a legal way of obtaining water.

 

The table is already set as Nine gets in, bread, Nutella, plates and butter knifes. 

"Hey, you know what we learned in school today?" Veronica asks, somehow managing to be bouncing on her toes while also staring down at her phone.

"So you actually went for once?" Nine asks. 

She knows she's a shitty mother figure. Bother figure. But at least she gets some money in the house. Going or not going to school is something Veronica has to figure out for herself. Not like she could force her. Even if she'd like to.

"Course I went! S was Terry's birthday, Jackie brought an entire bucket of pink cotton candy for him! I think I ate like half!"

"So what you learned is how to get food poisoning the fast and easy way?" she grins at her sister over her shoulder while getting a bottle of o-juice and one of water from the fridge. The water they do have might be good enough for cooking and cleaning, but she sure won't try to drink it unboiled. 

"Noo Lesliiiee man come ooon!" Veronica swats her with the kitchen towel. "We learned bout genetics and stuff!" 

"Shouldn't you have learned that last year already?" she lifts an eyebrow.

"Dunno, if we did I wasn't there or don't remember, but I'm sure there was some new stuff anyway, and we learned bout how like some genes are like dominant and whatsitcalled recessive and stuff, and that means when someone doesn't have something but it's still kinda there and it's the same with both then the kid can have it! And like when DNA splits there's like so many possibilities and stuff and really we could be like sisters but not have any of the same genes! And- and we could really be completely different to our parents."

With the last sentence, Veronica stops bouncing and talking quite as fast, as if she only just noticed where her train of thought was leading her.

 

Oh dear.

Nine is not sure whether her sister really quite grasped the concept of human genetics, but she knows it doesn't really matter right now.

It's a topic they both avoid as often as possible, but sometimes it still comes up.

Their parents.

Their mother, who was gone since forever. Veronica had just been a baby then.

Their father, who has been in and out of jail their entire childhood, and in it now for just over five years. 

Understandable that Veronica would want to be different to them. Why she wants to change her last name, whether legally or not. But Nine's not getting her a fake ID until she's at least eighteen.

And maybe it's also the reason why nine doesn't like hearing her given name anymore. She doesn't need the reassurance of having it changed on paper, but the nickname is still a barrier between her and her parents.

She walks over to her sister and gives her a hug.

"Well, I sure hope that we've got some of the same smart braincells, sistermine" she mumbles.

Veronica, embarrassed, fights her way free from her embrance and sits down at the table.

"Whatever. Get me a glass or else I'll drink straight from the bottle!"

Nine just rolls her eyes.

 

After Veronica went to sleep- or at least, went into her room upstairs- Nine goes to work.

One of her laptops is running already, making sure to make some noise and alert her if an interesting job comes up on the darknet, no matter at what time of the day.

For now though, she has to start up her other one, then checking the poker sites for one that hasn't blocked all of her IP addresses yet, then going to work, supported not just by her own mind but by the algorithms and inside information on the website telling her exactly when she has to do what in order to beat it.

After two hours, she feels exhausted. But she can't take a break yet.

Nine has never really liked the job. It used to be a hobby, just something she was good at, and now it turned into her profession. And it's constantly the same boring deals. Nothing interesting. 

But it's the only thing she can do at the mom that brings enough money for them both, without having to spend more money on her own education first or needing a loan or something... A loan for a bar, for example. 

Once Veronica is out of the house and earning her own money, maybe.

Well, still quite implausible. 

 

At about three in the morning, the first computer makes a noise, and Nine is in front of the screen in an instant. 

Someone needs a look into the whereabouts of a certain politician while supposedly at a meeting with his financial manager... That, she can do. For the right price.

She only needs about an hour for the job, then goes back to gambling for another one.

 

At a bit past five, she goes upstairs and lays the table for her and Veronica. Breakfast time for the kid, and whatever-meal-it-is-for-her-time for Nine. Not like she actually eats a third meal each night.

Veronica leaves the house still half asleep, hopefully on her way to school, and Nine goes back to work.

At one pm, she falls asleep, completely exhausted.

 

 

The next day- no, it is still the same day, is it?- starts quite unusually.

Nine wakes up to Veronica loudly knocking at her door and shouting at her to get up.

"This better be good!" she calls back, already jumping out of the bed, trying to find her balance and stumbling to the door.

Veronica stands in the hallway, looking unharmed, and motioning towards the front door.

"How would I know that? S not my fault there's some white lady looking for you!"

Well, if this isn't interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not google or have someone proofread the biology stuff, it's just how I remember it from highschool, so I have no idea how accurate it is!  
> And I have no clue about hacking or gambling websites, do tell me if something is completely inaccurate!
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


	11. Leslie Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-21
> 
> Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this, didn't have much time and dialogue always makes it much longer :s and I still wanted to catch all the plot points... More talking up soon tho!

After Deb leaves to recruit their diamond expert, Lou goes through files after files of hackers, still not finding anything.

She's almost ready to just settle on someone a little less awful, and only the knowledge that this is Deb's big heist- that Deb has faith in her to find the best of the best- holding her back.

Then she sees _her_ file. It's really just pieces of information from friends of friends, acquaintances of acquaintances. But Lou knows she'll be perfect. 

 

Leslie Alexander lives in an ugly apartment building on the east side of Greenvillle, New Jersey. 

The address is barely more than a hunch, the location of an IP address from years ago, apparently the hacker hasn't been slacking enough to show her location in a long time. Lou figured it's as good a start as any.

The lastname is on the door, and it's one out of three possibilities she had in the file.  
The first name, "Leslie", she only gets when the young girl who opens the door shouts it into the flat.

 

The only name Lou had been certain about until then, the hacker's online persona, is "Nine Ball", always seen on reports about what she did or signed off on, sometimes just the symbol of the billiard ball number nine, sometimes simply the signature '-Nine'.

That is also what the woman Lou now meets introduces herself with, and so Lou knows she's in the right place.

 

 

After Nineball comes back out of her room, having dressed properly and looking a little less tired, Lou invites her on a coffee. 

And then she explains to her what they need her for.

It turns out to be surprisingly easy to talk the woman into joining, she gets the feeling that her skills usually aren't appreciated and the good jobs, the ones she has heard about, are still an oddity for the hacker...

Lou is sure they will work out nicely together.

 

 

The only problem Nineball poses is: she only gives Lou her fake name, and when Lou jokingly suggests googling her last name and the area Nine shuts down entirely. 

Deb won't be pleased with this.

Well, at least Lou can assure her in private that she knows Nine's real identity...   
They can still let Nine tell them who she really is in her own time.

 

 

After their stop at the coffee shop, they go back to Lou's- her and Debbie's now, she thinks with a smile- for Nine to show off some of her online skills.

Right as she makes it into the security system of the gallery, Deb comes home.

And of course she is freaked out by Nine. 

Lou would have smiled, given that this is exactly the reaction she expected, except somehow it's- not? Debbie is definitely more irritated than she should be, and-

"Babe, are you jealous?"

Deb just huffs and walks back to Nine from behind the wall she had dragged Lou to hide.

 

 

After finishing her hacking session, closing her laptop and actually looking at her hosts for the first time, Nine takes one look and grins.

"So you two are like..." she motions with her pointer finger between Lou and Deb and lifts an eyebrow. 

Deb crosses her arms.

She's not sure whether to say that if she's homophobic Nine can just piss of, or to better clarify that not only are they an item, but they are _exclusive_. So maybe Lounge hasn't been too far off with her jealousy comment. Whatever. 

Lou chuckles behind her and draws her to her side with an arm around her hip.

 "And you better believe it!"

Deb smiles. Lou always gets it right, this is really all that has to be said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last name Alexander for Veronica's actress [Nathanya Alexander](https://www.instagram.com/nathanyaalexander/?hl=de) because I love her <3! (and because I have no imagination when it comes to last names lol)


	12. HeistHome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-23  
> Ok more dialogue next chapter... Sorry
> 
> For anyone that might have been wondering: I actually noticed pretty early on that I got Daphne's last name wrong, but I just think the original sounds silly idk so I don't want to go back :} sorryy

Next up will be introducing Rose to the Mel Ball clientele.

For now, not Daphne Kruger herself- that would be too obvious. No, after this, Kruger will come to them herself. 

The conspirators still don't have everyone they need for the heist, but this is a long game, and Lou and Debbie know that it has to start now.

 

It's surprisingly easy to find a target with a suitable celebrity status, an invitation to the met and a social cause that currently needs money. 

It's even easier to pay the organisation in Rose's name, especially as Nine is now with them to help.

"Do those fame chicks ever check their bank connections? I could rob all that damn money in a second!" she declares, sitting back in her armchair, taking a drag of her joint, transaction already finished. 

Deb resists the urge to roll her eyes, if only to keep her point that this is crime, not a funny children's game.

Not that Nine cares either way.

Deb isn't sure whether it's because Nine is simply jetlagged as they are operating on a different daily schedule than the woman is used to, or whether she is like that all the time, but she always has the feeling that Nine isn't taking things as seriously as she should. 

Then again that could be yet another survival mechanism, as Lou had remarked one evening when Deb was complaining about Nine being on her laptop while doing a yoga pose. And yes, survival and coping mechanisms are something Debbie can more than understand. 

Nine and Rose get along surprisingly well, considering how even more different they are to each other than they are in comparison to Deb and Lou. Maybe it's just because they are both eccentric in their own way... But Rose also seems to have taken Nine under her wing a bit, supplying her with coffee and new clothes when she spills something on her while still half asleep, and just being a complete mother hen.

And Deb does have to say that Nine looked adorable in Rose's oversized frilly designershirt.

Lou goes down cackling as she hears about that particular incident, wishing she had been there instead of pursuing her job at the bar: while she hasn't spent the night up often, she keeps checking up with her employees, having an actual job is always a good front in case someone will be asking stupid questions after the heist.

 

 

For now, Nine went back home, just checking on the safety of their online activity from time to time, and actually getting to spend some time with her little sister when she comes home from school in the afternoon. Lou and Deb knows she would never say that out loud, but Nine seemed grateful for this alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Still a lot more to come ;)
> 
> Btw should I split this into a separate part when it comes to the actual heist, or maybe even earlier? Cause this is getting damn long...


	13. Penelope Stern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-25  
> This was supposed one chap with the last one but I didn't have time to finish it and still wanted to post something aaaaa

Rose has been spending all of her freetime- which, _all_ of her time is free time, currently- in Lou's building. 

She still doesn't know what the building was actually for, it definitely has rooms as if it were an apartment complex, but they are all going out to the same open space, and the lower floors are just warehouse like... So she keeps calling it Lou's building. 

Everything is empty most of the time with the two leaders being busy probably recruiting people and organising things, and since Nine has gone back home it has really been only her who is permanently there.

Most would find it lonely, Rose supposes, but for her, it is perfect. 

No-one there to feel awkward around. No-one there to criticise her, or to feel afraid of because they _could_ criticise her.

 _Freedom_. 

 

As a famous fashion designer, seen at extravagant parties in outfits that make _sure_ she will be noticed, people would probably suspect Rose to be a true extrovert. 

And while not _completely_ untrue- she does enjoy the spotlight, being the centre of attention, talking to the many interesting individuals she meets at such occasions- she has also always found those events _incredibly_ emotionally draining. 

Now, she enjoys the solitude. 

Walking through the hallways, running and jumping like a little child without fear of judgement, making breakfast for herself in Lou's giant kitchen, staying up half the night to finish a season of a series the pretty actress that they will be robbing has a recurring role in...

 

She knows it will not be for long, Rose still has her part to play in this scheme, and she will probably also not stay the only one to stick around in the building until the heist truly starts.

And after that... no-one knows what will happen next, anyway. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Debbie, Lou and Rose are currently sitting squished together in a New York taxi, the former two trying to brief the latter on the next part of their operation, the latter always asking more questions even though she only needs to know so much to be able to do what she has to do.

Even though Rose isn't interested in anything that would be particularly secret, it still drives Debbie nuts to have to answer more than necessary.

But that could also just be the face that she didn't get more than a minute alone with Lou for nearly two days now.

 

"Can I ask where we are going? Are we going to meet Doris Kruger?"

Rose wiggles from side to side in her seat while now asking things they actually already told her about. 

"Daphne Kruger" Lou corrects her absent mindedly without actually answering the question. Not having touched Deb for so long - _it's just been two days! Get a grip!_ She keeps telling herself- and now sitting so close to each other in the cab isn't doing anything good to her concentration, either.

"No, not her. Someone even more famous, someone who makes Daphne Kruger jealous." Deb explains.

"Jealous??" It's obvious that Rose can't quite believe Daphne Kruger could be jealous of _anyone_. 

 

 

 

Rose sits in the cab feeling nervous, not just because she has no idea what is going on but also because this is the first time since that fateful fashion show that she will be seen in public, as herself. 

She's trying to distract herself by playing with the rings on her hands and hoping she isn't going on the nerves of the other two, with the fiddling or her constant questions. 

It just seems so complicated, what they're explaining. 

Rose really wants to be her own master again. She's never been any good at following orders. And she wants to know everything that's going on, damnit! 

 

They are all quiet for a while as they walk from the cab to the upscale restaurant and are led to their respective tables, Lou and Deb placing their order then walking over to Rose and taking up their instructions again.

"In a minute, we're gonna stand up. She's gonna sit down, you're gonna recognise her, just be cool." Debbie starts.

"Be kind, but not too kind" Lou adds.

Deb agrees with her. Rose thinks she should probably agree as well, but she still can't quite figure out _what_ she'd be agreeing with.

The entire affair makes her anxiety spark.

 

"You're sweating." Lou noticed, sounding perhaps a bit condescending.

Usually, Rose would be taking offence, but she already figured out how irrutated her two hosts get when they aren't getting any alone time, so with all the chaos with the new hacker kid around, she'll give them a pass.

But she still feels the need to defense herself.

"I sweat" the ' _so??_ ' is heavily implied.

Lou just looks to the side, kind of defeated.

 

Deb's the only one who still has her head in the game:

"On her left hand is a tattoo. I want you to take it, admire it, establish physical contact and that's when we'll get it."

"It? What's it?" Rose wants them to clarify, but they're already gone.

Another reason she hates not working alone: she needs to know the full picture, damnit! All of this chaos is making it hard to breathe. 

 

Before she can grumble about it any more, someone else is walking towards her- oh dear _another_ beautiful woman.

This one is a petite blonde- not entirely her type, but nonetheless stunning- wait, what was she supposed to be doing again?

"Hi! Wow!" The woman greets her, and Rose remembers- she was supposed to recognise her! Only she doesn't, of course... And she doesn't even know _what_ she's supposed to recognise her from.

As the blonde is supposed to make Daphne jealous- and oh damn calling your heist target by her first name, albeit only in your head, can't be a good sign, but Rose will think about that later- she is probably an actress as well, but Rose decides to better play it safe.

"Oh i know you! I know you, I've seen you! I've seen you in things" she finally blurts out.

"Yeah" the woman is still smiling, luckily not seeming to catch on that Rose has no idea who she is.

"Oh you're good!" better compliment her, the other has to like her if she's supposed to take her hand... 

"Thank you!" the blonde- and Rose would really, _really_ like to put a name to the face- keeps smiling and sits closer to her.

Rose has no idea what else she's supposed to say, the other keeps her hands close to herself, no opportunity to admire any tattoo...

"You're really good" she lamely repeats what she's already said, anything to keep the conversation going.

"Oh I just really wanted to say thank you" her constant smile is starting to agitate Rose even more.

"Thank you?" then she remembers that she should probably act as if that makes any sense to her...

"For helping us. With the feline rescue project" the blonde tries to jog her memory. 

"Ah right, of course! Yes, it was my pleasure!" Rose is glad that the other still doesn't seem to realise that this is the first time she has heard of that project. She's also glad that at least, it is something she would actually like to support. 

Once again smiling gratefully at her, the blonde takes a hold of her hand on the table- in any other situation, Rose would have recoiled, but now she forces herself to relax into the touch, and then pretends to only just notice the tattoo on the back of her hand...

She tells her how beautiful it is, and while still holding onto her wrist they both somehow end up laughing. Later, Rose can't recall what it had been about, or whether it had been genuine or just awkward- she had just been so _nervous_. 

Now, she notices Lou and Debbie taking pictures of the two of them from their table. They don't look very inconspicuous. Rose had seldomly seen paparazzi any worse.

Then Lou gives her a thumbs up, Deb puts some money on the table and they go leave the restaurant.

So that's what this was for? The thing they 'got' was a picture? 

Either way, Rose really wants to get away from here. She hasn't really been listening to anything the blonde was saying for quite a while now, anyway, and her hands are so sweaty she's afraid the other will ask her whether something is wrong any second now.

She withdraws her hand, pretends to check the time on her phone and excuses herself.

 

Outside, Lou and Debbie are already waiting for her by a car.

Rose is burning to ask them what they need the pictures for, but Deb is constantly on the phone with someone, and Lou shhh-es Rose even as she tries to ask her in a whisper. 

Once they get back home, Deb puts down her phone, and Rose really wants to ask them then, but when she turns back around from putting her jacket on the coatrack, the both of them are suddenly gone. 

Oh well. 

Quite obvious what the two will be up to, and it's not like Rose can blame them.

 

 

Once again alone, Rose goes to lie down on one of the couches in the big living area.

Yes, she wanted to be alone all day, but suddenly, in the big open space she only feels lonely.

 

Getting back up, she walks to what had quickly turned into her room and decides to watch another one of Daphne's movies.

The woman is truly an amazing actress... There is no way she can be as stupid as she appears to be in her interviews, right? (and yes, Rose knows how to YouTube-search someone- at least since Nine showed her).

 

 

 

 

When Rose goes to make breakfast the next morning, the living area is once again empty, but there is paper thrown on the table in the middle of the room.

Seeing the front page, Rose immediately dawned what the evening's activities had been about. 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

> _**"Have you two MET?** _
> 
> _Superstar Penelope Stern picks a Rose..."_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is 200% someone with (social-) anxiety. Can relate. A lot.  
> Lou and Debbie aren't tormenting her on purpose, they don't realise how it fucks with Rose's head and they have so much going on anyways...
> 
>  
> 
> Btw I might manage one or two more chapters of this while on holiday but not more bc I currently don't have the possibility to rewatch the film and I'm not sure about eg who joins the team in which order, so yeah I'd rather wait and get that stuff right :)
> 
> Hope y'all liked this chap!


	14. Lou/Debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-30  
>  ~~Still a wip, I already posted this just because I want to see the final wordcount of this fic and get it to exactly 10k :D xD~~  
>  Finished!!! And damn maybe not my best work, s damn hard to write a) a finishing chapter in the middle of a work and b) get to a certain word count... Sorry the sex scene got kinda cut short!

Finally!

Finally this is going somewhere. 

Finally it feels like now there is nothing that can stop them anymore. 

 

On her way to the inner city with Lou and Rose, Deb is agitated, yet at the same time in high spirits.

Yes, she knows the heist is only just getting started, but for the first time they are making their move on the person in the spotlight!

Her entire mind is so focused on these facts during the cab right, she nearly manages to block out the sexual frustration that is surrounding herself and Lou since they got a bit of alone time... Only nearly though, because Lou is r _ight there_ and there's still nothing she can do about it.

And Lou doesn't make it easier with the way she keeps giving her _looks_ , she's so distracted it's hard to keep any focus on the job at hand.

But somehow, Deb makes do, and they get the picture without anyone raising suspicion. 

 

After getting back home, on the way trying to keep up with all of Rose's questions, then talking to an informant about the current situation of the diamond market, Debbie fully intends to keep working on finding the last members of their team- except Lou appears to have different plans.

  
"Wha-"

But Lou's already pressed a hand over her mouth and practically drags her upstairs and into their bedroom.

"God, Debbie!" she slides down a bit and burrows in-between Deb's breasts.

"Missed you"

"That why you practically kidnapped me from our responsibilities?"

"Maybe"  
Lou grins at her, then throws her on the bed.

And Deb really doesn't resist.

 

They fall onto the bed together, kissing and groping and biting, truly desperate for any skin to skin contact.

It has only been two days, and after her time in prison she should be used to going longer instances without touching Lou, but it's still already been way too long.

"Lou!" Deb gasps as nails scratch over her back, and she kisses her way up Lou's jawline, then gently draws her teeth over Lou's earlobe in reciprocation.

 

Lou drags on the side of Deb's shirt to get access to her beautiful breasts, and after shaking off the hazy feeling of arousal Debbie notices that they are both still wearing way too many clothes.

She pushes Lou off of her and shimmies out of her panties, the other woman blinking owlishly at her before getting back on track and loosing her own clothes.

While Debbie pulls the shirt over her head, Lou uses the second of her distraction to get closer and in position- and right as Deb can see her again Lou slips a finger into her tight heat.

Debbie moans at the contact, laying back down with a shiver and pulling Lou close on top of her. It's not the best angle for herself, but she wants to be able to touch Lou as well... 

 

 

 

Later, they are lounging in bed together, in a silent agreement to take the rest of the day off.

"I love you" Lou mumbles, drawing patterns with her hand on Debbie's chest. "No matter what happens, with the job, with life, with anything- I love you, you know that?

Deb hides her face in Lou's hair.

She does love her, so much, and she knows Lou loves her too. It's just never been so easy for her, saying the words. 

"I you too" she mumbles, and Lou smiles and takes it for what it is.

"Now quit worrying so much about the heist" she replies, pulling Deb down to look into her eyes.

"We're only just getting started, and so far everything is going perfectly! You have thought this thing through for years, remember? "

 

And, laying there with her favourite person in the entire world, still basking in the afterglow and the feeling of 'I love you'-s, Debbie can only believe that it will be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I decided to end this here, mostly because I won't be able to write anything more while on vacation, but also because I got the feeling that it was getting too long... But don't worry there will be more to this series!!! So do click on " **A Heistwifes Kinda Job** " and then hit that **bookmark** or **subscribe** button :D and if you leave a comment on this chap I'll also personally let you know once there's some more to read  <3
> 
> Hope everyone still likes this series so far! If you do let me know through kudos and comments <3 
> 
> You can find and talk to me on instagram @lilolilyrae and on tumblr @lilolilyrae and @lilolilyr :)


End file.
